my halfa dream
by digikiddo
Summary: I get a babysitter but it's danny please read and review
1. I must be dreaming

(A/N I have been obsessed by having ghost powers since the fist episode yet never had a dream about it a night but in the day I read lots of fanfics that give me ideas and that means that I have had lots of daydreams this fanfic was inspired by a fanfic I read and a daydream that keeps on going more each day)

**chapter one : the best thing to ever happen to Jason **

Jason Kaus had a lot of babysitters and he felt that he was too old for it

He was about to get another he was in his room while his mom was doing an interview

With a new babysitter who Jason had not met or herd the name of .

"mom are you done yet " he left his room and went downstairs and looked around first to the dinning room then he turn his head as he herd a very familiar voice saying "is that him"

Jason knew that voice. He was right! sitting the chair across from his mom was none other then Danny Fenton . Jason froze he even pinched him self but he didn't wake up it was real all right "da…da"he was going to say Danny Fenton buy stopped to say "da.. Does he seem nice " his mow answered with "Jason don't be rude say hi at least"

"o..okay. Hi my name is Jason " Danny answered, " nice to meet you I'm Danny" Jason and Danny were interrupted by Jason's mom " well I need to go to safeway have fun with that she left them alone.

"so I'm going to take a wild guess and say you just move here" Jason asked already knowing the answer.

"yeah"

Jason thought about when he should tur on the TV. He left the cable box on nickelodeon and it was a very good chance their would be a Danny Phantom episode on he turned on the tv and he felt that he just ruined any chances of keeping anything a secret it was reign storm just at a Danny Fenton to Danny phantom transformation. Danny who was drinking some water spit it out and screamed, "How did …you…" Danny was very confused Jason try to explain how Danny was a cartoon but some how became real

"so, you and a lot of other kids know that I'm a halfa" Danny panted

"uhh … yeah" Jason said nodding his head

(A/N sorry it' short but I will update as fast as I can)


	2. a Deal with Danny

Chapter two : a deal with Danny & a new halfa 

"okay, so that means I also am famous both as Danny Fenton and Danny phantom" Danny asked "well yes and I will help you not get chased around by thousands of fans each with autograph books on one condition"

"what?"danny asked

"make me a halfa"Jason calmly said

"no way" said Danny

" ghost hunters watch your show" Jason said to make this more crazy for Danny

"fine meet me at my house tomorrow afternoon if the show is accurate you know what to do "Danny gave him a pice of paper with an address. Jason looked at it and said "this is right across the street"

-the next day-

Jason ran to Danny's house and rang the doorbell. the door opened in front of Jason was another familiar face, Sam Manson

"may I help you"sam asked

"yes Sam you can" Jason said "I am looking for Danny"

"sure he's in the living roombu.." before sam could say "how did you know my name" Jason rushed into the living room sam ran after him "dann this guy just knew my name he can't be safe" sam said

"well, he is safe and he knows your name because a TV show told him guys this in Jason one of are biggest fans" Danny replied

"what!" sam and tucker yelled

"I'll explain later"

danny then took Jason down some stairs and to the ghost portal "hold on"Jason said as he pulled on a red and black jumpsuit as if he had planed his halfa form ahead of time "ready" Jason said Danny turned a knob Jason ran into the portal and pressed the ON button (A/N sorry if I semi-quote the theme song) their was a dark red flash everything changed his molecules got rearranged Jason now had firey red hair instead of brown

his eyes were yellow and he wore a jump suit like danny's exept instead of white their was red and no emblem.


	3. hint and note

**a note **

**I will not update for atleast two weeks I have ideas but I need toask my fried if it is okay to put him in the story **

**thanks for being patient ,**

**digikiddo**

**or Jason now that you read the fist 2 chapters bye**

**P.S there is a hint here put any theories in reviews I like to here what comes from my hint**


End file.
